There is a great variety of tools for picking up and manipulating small objects, ranging for example from the simplest tongs and magnetized screwdrivers to extremely complex remote control arms. Many of these tools, such as tongs or pliers, require that the operator maintain his grip if the purchase of the tool on the piece being handled is not to be lost. Others, such as certain forceps and locking pliers, can be locked in a closed position on the piece being handled. Many of the locking manipulative tools are relatively large, clumsy, otherwise not particularly well adapted for manipulation of small electronic components, or too expensive for the task.
Electronic assemblies are frequently very crowded environments in which it can be dangerous, difficult, or impossible to handle components with the fingers. Accordingly, it is desirable to have tools which are small, easily operable by one hand, and which can grasp electronic components firmly, capturing them so that they can be manipulated vigorously in any orientation for placing them into position in or removing them from electronic assemblies. The tool of the present application admirably fulfills these requirements. It is elegantly simple, easily operable by one hand, lockable onto components to be handled by a simple two-finger squeezing motion, and is able to capture and retain the components being handled until the operator chooses to disengage the tool by a simple one-finger motion.